The End
by c0reja
Summary: Naruto's and Sasuke's final fight. Kakashi, Sakura, Killer Bee. Shikamaru and Guy try to stop them from killing eath other.
1. Sage Mode vs Susanoo

This is my very first fanfic and I'm really excited. English is not my mother tongue so don't be too harsh on the grammar etc. though I tried to do my best :)

This is my version of an Naruto ending. It takes places after the current fight with Madara and Tobi though I started to write this a while ago so this is not completely up to date but it's still full of spoilers. If you don't want to be spoilt I would suggest you don't go any further. I don't focus that much on the outcome of the fight in the 4th ninja war but you'll see a bit of it in future chapters.

The fanfic itself focuses on the final big fight between Sasuke and Naruto. In this case they fight over the title of the Hokage and it happens immediately after the fight with Tobi and Madara.

Contains violence, spoilers and mistakes of any kind :D

I also did a picture of the ending scene of the story though I'll put the link below the last chapter of course ;)

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. (even though I'm actually no writer but a drawer :D)

* * *

Chapter 1: Sage Mode vs Susanoo

It wasn't even twilight yet but the sky was already filled with a pure red. Blood had been shed. And it was just the beginning.  
"_I _will change the village, _I _will be the next Hokage and make everything right the council did to my family. I _will _restore my clan. Just like I planned years ago except now it's not my brother anymore who is going to pay."  
"Oh yeah? Why do you want to be the Hokage if you hate the village so much? If you wanna change everything where's the point in even leading such a village? If you really want to do this you're probably no better than Danzo."  
Yelling "enough" Sasuke ran towards Naruto. He was uncontrollable in his rage. Just when the raven haired was about to run his lightning blade through Naruto's heard the blonde entered Sage Mode and dodged his opponent's attack.  
'_**Why didn't you use Kyuubi Mode but Sage Mode? Do you really think you can beat him like that? He's an Uchiha after all. Maybe not as strong as Madara but still...'**_  
**'I want to make him think I used all of my chakra during the fight with Obito or Tobi or whoever by protecting the other ones. I wanna seem exhausted and then I'll strike with a surprise attack in Kyuubi Mode. Maybe I'll even try the full Kurama Mode since I didn't get the chance last time with Obito.**  
**'**_**Sounds like a plan but what if he doesn't buy it?**_  
**'Then we'll see. But it's worth a try, isn't it? I'm gone now before he gets the chance to enter this place like the other time.'**  
'Sasuke's already pretty strong even without using his Mangekyo Sharingan. I've only seen his Susanoo and Amaterasu, I still have no idea what he has in mind and don't know the full potential of his Sharingan. Is he able to use this time/space technique like Obito and Kakashi or this let's just call it mind prison his brother once used. I haven't exactly seen him doing any Genjutsus before..." the blonde thought. Then he smirked. "This might be fun."  
"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Immediately after Naruto finished saying this two full-fledged shadow clones appeared and they started preparing his "Wind style: Rasenshuriken". Naruto threw it right at Sasuke but he wasn't fast enough 'cause the raven haired had already activated his Susanoo which dodged most of the damage though not everything.  
"You already did this one when you were fighting Tobi. Back then it was stronger because you used it in Kyuubi Mode. This one was...kinda lame. Don't you have anything better? How do you think you're going to be able to become the next Hokage if you don't even have a few pretty strong original moves if you don't even have a kekkei genkei. If you hadn't declined to take the Uchiha's DNA you would have had at the least the chance to activate the Rinnegan. _(Authors note: I know this has never actually happened in the story - at least not yet - but I have thought about the possibility of Naruto getting the Rinnegan a lot but I came to the conclusion it would look strange on him)_ Maybe _then _you would have had a chance. But like that? I will be the next Hokage for sure you stupid moron." With that you used the Chidori stream, his special form of his Chidori. (The one he trained in Orochimaru's hide out at the beginning of Shippuden) Naruto took a direct hit and fell to the ground.


	2. Search

Chapter 2: Search

'We have to get there in time this time. I can't be too late again. It's different now. They would actually kill each other.' Kakashi thought as he jumped through the tree. He couldn't hide his worries anymore. Guy, Shikamaru, Sakura and Bee were right behind him. "What if we don't manage to stop them? Are you sure we are able to do this?" Sakura seemed she was about to cry which made Kakashi even more worried while Guy seemed as motivated as ever. "Of course we will. We have the Eight Tails' Jinchuriki and Shikamaru. Even if he isn't able to trap and held one of them with his Shadow Possession- or Shadow Strangle Jutsu, he will still probably have a bunch of backup plans. Sakura, you will be there to heal one of them and Tsunade is on her way, too. I'll help catching them as well and Kakashi could still trap one of them in another dimension and we can deal with them separately." Guy said doing his stupid usual grin. "Yeah, that's what I told you earlier." Shikamaru seemed a bit annoyed by both Guy's personality and the fact that he just stole his plan. Afterall, he was a Jounin now, too.  
Pakuun, who was leading them, gave a sign change the direction. Naruto and Sasuke must have changed their fighting ground. Or they finally found it because now the pursuit team ran or more jumped straight toward the Valley of the End. Such a fitting place to end this final fight to the death. The place the first Hokage and Madara once fought. The place they fought themselves about 4 years ago when Naruto and the others tried to bring back Sasuke. Now they fight over the title of the Hokage though Sasuke's still exactly not with them anymore. But at least he isn't with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki anymore and doesn't wanna destroy the hidden leaf village. But still, this fight isn't really friendly. And they've grown - much to Kakashi's worry. Do they even stand a chance against these powerful ninja anymore? Naruto could still be rational and wouldn't be willing hurt them. So they shouldn't surprise him. But with Sasuke... would he kill them if they come in his way? They will probably only have one chance with him. If Yamato would just be here. He would be a huge help. Or the Edo Tensei of the Hokage. They could really use the help of the first - as a wood style user - and the second and fourth with their Flying Thunder God Technique. If they had those ninja it would be possible to capture him - especially with a surprise attack. Kakashi let out a sigh. 'What should we do if our plan doesn't succeed? I hope Shikamaru already has a bunch of backup plans - because I don't. We just cannot afford to lose anybody else. We've already lost so many in battle. And it still isn't over. Obito and Madara are still out there. And they have the Juubi...' Kakashi thought to himself frowning. But he was interrupted by Bee who was suddenly beside him. "Quit looking so depressed, fool, ya fool! Naruto will be fine and he won't kill this other guy." "And we have the Eight Tails. Bee still has better control over him, so he could be able to stop him so that the others can concentrate on Sasuke." Shikamaru added. Then the five ninja continued jumping through the trees in silence, but about 40 minutes later the silence was broken by the sound of the Chidori about 8 miles away and the sound of a body falling into the water though this could only be heard by Pakuun. It made the ninja jump even faster.


	3. Development

Chapter 3: Development

_**'Why didn't you use Kyuubi Mode, you fool. You took a direct hit. Quit messing around already, I know you can do better than this. What kind of plan is**_

_**this supposed to be because you won't be able to use it if you're dead!'**_

**'I know that. I let down my guard on purpose.'**

_**'Why would you do that?! Naruto? Hey!'**_

Naruto already cut him out. He let himself sick further so that he could swim underneath Sasuke and surprise him. Then he would try to hit him with a

Giant Rasengan. If that doesn't work he would be forced to use Kyuubi Mode.

"Where are you, stupid moron? I know this couldn't have brought you down. So why don't you come out like a man and fight."

Just when Sasuke finished saying this Naruto jumped out of the water and was about to attack the raven haired. Unfortunelly for him Sasuke must

have noticed him and was prepared. He dodged his attack by jumping and was about to start a counter attack when he got hit from behind with a

Giant Rasengan and was pushed back to the surface of the water. Sasuke smirked. "So now the fight's going to start. That's what I was waiting for.

I guess those little shadow clones of yours can actually be quite helpful sometimes."

Naruto entered Kyuubi Mode while Sasuke reactivated his Susanoo (he had it deactivated after he hit Naruto because for a moment he thought he

wasn't worth it). With the words "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke blew out a giant ball of fire towards Naruto and threw a bunch of Kunais through

it. Naruto easily dodged this and created three new shadow clones which ran towards Sasuke while he used his chakra arms to prepare another

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken". Sasuke destroyed all of the blonde's shadow clones with his Amaterasu. As both were now standing on the stone

statues, Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken right beneath Sasuke to create an axplosion. Sasuke was barely hit by the blast but it was enough to make

his left leg bleed and for him to be thrown off the statue of Madara Uchiha. But with a direct hit of the chidori stream Naruto was, too. Both landed on

a wooden statue just like 4 years ago.

"This time it won't end the way it did last time! This time I won't just lose to you." Naruto's expression was serious and it was almost like he clenched

his teeth. Sasuke just responded with a laugh. His voice got even deeper than last time which made the laugh very dark. Last time Sasuke activated

his curse mark while Naruto used the Beast Mode for the first time with just one tail. Now the two shinobi brought it to a whole new level - they were

high level shinobi. Sasuke lost his curse mark but has his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - something only Madara Uchiha had so far - and Naruto has

mastered the Kyuubi Mode and can't be controlled by it anymore. He even became friends with the fox. Both have grown to be incredible strong

shinobi and are no children anymore.

"You're right it won't end the same. We're not friends anymore and I do plan to come back this time. And I _will_ be the next hokage." Sasuke had no

doubt in his words. At least he didn't show it. " But the winner of this fight is still going to be me. You have more chakra than me but it have the

better techniques."

"You're sure about that?" As Naruto formed a Beast Bomb Sasuke prepared another lightning blade and the two jumped towards eath other.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long again. I plan to post the next chapter in a few days and I have a mayor cliff hanger. (or it least mayor compared to the previews endings ;) ) So stay tuned. ;)

For the ones who think this is going to be a SasuNaru story I have to dissappoint you. I'm not exactly into this kind of stuff. But it's going to get better though ;)


End file.
